Extensive studies on memory materials or display materials using nematic liquid crystals have recently been conducted as described, e.g., in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 125247/83 and 10930/84 (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application"). The conventional techniques, however, have difficulty obtaining the uniform orientation necessary to produce a sufficient contrast.